


Messages from Nowhere to No One

by Belial_Aphroditus, Räv (Belial_Aphroditus)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, POV First Person, Unreliable Narrator, petty angry ramblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Aphroditus/pseuds/Belial_Aphroditus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Aphroditus/pseuds/R%C3%A4v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used you. That is true. You will get no denial from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yukio

I used you. That is true. You will get no denial from me. There was so much hope in your eyes. Even four years later, I can see that glint. I don’t think I ever gave anyone that look before. Now that pathetic ‘why’ look and that angry glare, just before you splayed out in front of me, that was familiar. I took your advantage of your grief and dreams and left you on that floor. I guess in the end we were both disappointed.

Did you see _him_ before you fluttered away? Or did that _nagging_ fear come true? I wasn’t in your head when you made your wish but, I know it was there. I bet it sat in the back of your head and telling you it was your fault you will never see Hiroki again. Did it say it over and over? I hope it did. I hoped it was an albatross around your neck. Its weight reminding you of what you did those four years. That’s right, Yukio, everyone else saw you as only my victim, but I know the truth.

You should thank me anyway. If you had gone to the Digital World you would have been miserable. I mean did you think any of this though? How would you have survived? Did you think you'd get an office job? There are no corporations to hire you. And if there were, what good would your earth credentials do? Would you have become a farmer? You? Idiot.

I’m calling you an idiot and yet I’m the one talking to people who can’t hear me. Though that’s everyone so I don’t have much choice. Now do I? And it’s not like I have anything else to do.

You didn’t care about Hiroki or the Digital World. At least not in that pure sense everyone likes to think they care about things. They were just tools. You didn’t need to stand up for yourself or open up for anyone because you had him. You didn’t need to move on from Hiroki you had the Digital World to look forward to. The way you thought about the Digital World you’d think you were desti — oh. I just realized something. You where using me too.

It doesn’t matter anyway you there in pieces, and I’m nowhere.


	2. Darkness

I used to love the darkness. Resting in my coffin feeling settled was as much a moment of bliss as having a lie-in is for humans. But right now, I could go for some light. Odd, seeing that not long ago I wanted to create a world like this.

I’m sure it wasn’t long ago. I hope it wasn’t. Anyway, back to darkness and light.

All those stars were just distant suns. The moon light is just reflected Sun light. I guess I was a creature dependent on light as much as any other. Though, I couldn’t live in the sunlight even if I can’t live without it. It’s a vampire’s hedgehog’s dilemma. A vampire hedgehog’s dilemma?

I even miss those ugly lights humans had to place everywhere. For everyone getting on my case about darkness, humans love to shove their love of light in everyone’s face. Parts of the human world are lit so brightly there really is no night there. That can’t be healthy, or sane.

The only good thing about those lights was the hum. At first it aggravated me always surrounded by that hum. But then it became a constant and a comfort. I’d imagine the street lights filled with mechanical cicadas. That seemed like something that would happen back home. You’d think you understand the world then you turn over a rock. Even when I felt suffocated by that ...helplessness. I could just listen and know something like my home exist here. I can hear my cicadas now. Well, I imagine I can hear it.

Saying I can hear something isn’t true. I’ve tried speaking but I couldn’t hear anything or feel anything like speaking. No air moved though my throat nor did I feel the vibration of my voice. As little sense as it makes, I feel like my body is still here but I can’t feel it. I’ve even tried moving but I don’t know if I did anything.

Where is this place? I don’t know if I’m floating or laid on something. Maybe I’m tossed onto a pile of the also blind, deaf and damned. Maybe I’m falling and will forever.

Great, I want to punch _myself_ in the face now.


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder if my mind will shut down. Is that’s how this will all end; me, screaming into whatever this is, until my mind entropies into nothing. I would like to have a neck so I can actually scream at whoever is responsible for this hell. Or I could just scream until the inside of my throat rips from the strain. Maybe I’ll taste my blood and remember the feeling of feeding.

Maybe the pain will trick me into thinking I’m doing something.

No one will care anyway. I’m a _“bad person”_ so _bad things_ should happen to me, right? Are those brats laughing at me right now? Enjoying their justice?

Or have they tried to forget me? Gatomon have you tried forgetting me? As if you could. I’m a part of your soul. So much of you is tied to me to me and my actions. You strength, your wits and came from that cruelty that you hated so much. I beat you down and no matter how you try to cover it with that girl’s kindness, I built you. There is no escaping that. Even when I’m trapped here, you can’t escape me because without me you are no longer you.

Enough. As enjoyable as this train of thought is, I have to gather my mind together. I need to make use of it while I still have it.

The first thing I must learn is the nature of this prison. Here is what I know now:

  1. In this place there is no sensation. Touch, taste, sight, and so on.
  2. There is no one else here. Or if there is someone they are unable (or unwilling) to communicate.
  3. Who or whatever has done this to me is very powerful.



That… is not much but it still something. Going off the first point, my lack of physical sensation could be because I lack of a physical body. But I have lost a body before. I could still move and I could ‘see.’ I could be possible that I still have a physical for but I'm incapacitated somehow. That seems the most likely but how are they keeping my mind aware? What is their end game?

Gah, more questions and no answers.

Still I may be able to test this. If I am unconscious I may be able to leave this body but I need to be careful. They will likely be prepared for astral projection. My answer may lie deeper within, not outward.

Yes, this may work. No! This _will_ work. Digidestined, I’ll find my way out of here. I will return and I will but unrepentant and more vicious than before. This metaphysical oubliette will not be my final resting place.

Now then I must find a way inward. 


End file.
